Looking Through Broken Glass
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: "No Please!Enough!Don't Hurt her Anymore please!"Inuyasha screams echoed of the walls of his prison chained to his spot against the wall."KUKUKU Inuyasha you are the reason she begs me to give her peace erase her memory.I use it to taint her. more inside.
1. Chapter 1

~ Looking Through Broken Glass~

By Inuyashas Youkai

~Summary~

The hanyou has always loved her ,almost shortly after Kagome released him,only he hadn't had the chance ,in realizing that it was her,before she was taken,until now because Kagome is one of Naraku's ,like Kohaku before her,she doesn't have any recollection of anthing. In the end to escape the pain that devoured her in Naraku's grasp and capture,the beast granted her pleas to forget,and in turn her memories erased,when she became his now faced with her once again ,looking into her once chocolate eyes ,that were once filled with life, were replaced with ones deadened , was if he was looking into fragile ,blank pieces of discarded ,and unwanted broken saddened and weakened to prevent the whine escaping from his lips,when his chest constricted. When he stumbled upon their chance reunion, Kagome was joined in a attack against them with Naraku and the rest of his incarnations. Finding it not within himself to fight her ,Inuyasha gave in and allowed Naraku to take him in trade for the rest of his comrades saftey ,not that he felt that Naraku would live up to it,but in the end it was the only Hanyou could not, would not hurt her ,even if it meant that he would follow her to meet death,so be it. Inuyasha would try to bring her back from the clutches that Naraku had placed upon her. It was also found shortly before the attack Kikyo had come to their group followed by his brother and Kouga's clan to question,following the scent of Naraku. At the moment the hanyou remains captive to the one who holds his heart but she doesn't know who he worst though for Inuyasha witnessess for the first time ,her eyes with nothing to hide them ,as Naraku punishes her for some wrong she'd commited, Kagome begged for dear life screaming for Naraku to once again ,make her forget and take away her pain. To top it off as he was forced to watch from the sidelines and finding his worst nighhtmare was that what she felt was because of him... Would Inuyasha be able to save her and in the end save himself?..Coming Soon..

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Looking Through Broken Glass

Chapter One Pain and Torture

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ The Present~

Inuyasha sat into the cell that he was now in pondering his thoughts,and wondering how Kagome was,not seeing her since he was brought here. Moments later the girl whom he looked forward to see was standing in front of his cage door,to bring him his food. Upon closer look ,where apart of her kimomo had moved to expose some of her flesh on her legs,were covered in deep cuts and lacerations,shadowed by extreme bruises. Not caring on being heard Inuyasha allowed the growl that proceeded in noticing her injuries,slighly scaring the girl. Inuyasha saw this ,the hanyou lightly purred to calm her ,but it was too late Kagome had quickly took her leave. This left the hanyou in and out of his thoughts, while contemplating what the bastard might have done to make her so affraid,even of him.

The hanyou has always loved her ,almost shortly after Kagome released him,only he hadn't had the chance ,in realizing that it was her all along,before she was taken,until now. Although now Kagome is one of Naraku's ,like Kohaku before her,she doesn't have any recollection of anthing. In the end to escape the pain that devoured her in Naraku's grasp and capture,the beast granted her pleas to forget,and in turn her memories erased,when she became his slave. Inuyasha now faced with her once again ,looking into her once chocolate eyes ,that were once filled with life, were replaced with ones deadened , was if he was looking into fragile ,blank pieces of discarded ,and unwanted broken saddened and weakened to prevent the whine escaping from his lips,when his chest constricted.

~Memories~

When he stumbled upon their chance reunion, Kagome was joined in a attack against them with Naraku and the rest of his incarnations. Finding it not within himself to fight her ,Inuyasha gave in and allowed him to be caught by Naraku. The hanyou knew of the dangerious risks involved in willing giving himself to Naraku,but in the end it was the only option. The Hanyou could not, would not hurt her ,or allow anyone else to if he could help it,and even if it meant that he would follow her to meet death,so be it. Inuyasha would try to bring her back from the clutches that Naraku had placed upon her.

It was also found shortly before the attack ,Kikyo had come to their group to lure Inuyasha away, followed by his brother and Kouga's clan to question the events,and in following the scent of Naraku. At the moment the hanyou,Inuyasha, remains captive to the one who holds his heart but she doesn't know who he is. The worst though for Inuyasha, witnessing for the first time ,her eyes with nothing to hide them ,as Naraku punishes her for some wrong she'd committed. Kagome begged for dear life screaming for Naraku to once again ,make her forget and take away her pain. To top it off as he was forced to watch from the sidelines and finding his worst nightmare, was that what she felt was because of him..

Tears fell suddenly from his eyes as Inuyasha now looked deeply at her lithe form ,now restored to her once blank continance,and before the hanyou fell to his kness and begged Naraku to stop. Instantly chastizing himself for not seeing this before, right now wishing that Inuyasha could turn back time,and realizing now that if he had looked a little closer ,he would've seen the truth. Kagome's last cries echoing off the walls shook him to the core,after Naraku's blow sent her flying, his demon thrashed within and his human side begged for it all to flowed from her body while she was momentarily passed out until Naraku kicked her in the side to rouse her.

Images flowed passed thru his mind to the events that had led them up to this point and if the hanyou was more alert of his surroundings ,he might have been able to see enough to protect her and prevent this from happening. Although If she was to be stuck in this hellish of a prison being taunted by her pain in order to serve the beast .Until he could find them a way out, Inuyasha felt that she damned well isn't going to be alone .Ever Again.

( Two Weeks Ago)

~_Kagome`Numb`~_

The pale moon shown dully through the hazy mist, trying the fight to to overcome the shadows ,from the clouds attempt to hid it,and the scene reflected the girl's mood that held her mesmorised gaze. Once again burdened with the weight currently suffocating her ,from the sight of the regularly occuring sight,and filled with despair yet again. The young miko wasn't sure why she always allowed herself to be constantly reminded of what she couldn't one whom she gave her heart had rejected her for another,so many times,for so long,it made her numb.

Although it made it easier not to let the others see her pain ,she wouldn't ,couldn't. No Kagome would always let the numbness in ,welcoming it with open arms,until she was alone,before letting it dissolve ,and feeing the tears to fall. At one time ,she felt herself to be weak,because she couldn't let her sorrow show,but now nobody had a clue. Even her best friend Sango ,believed her guiltily acted out facod,that all was well. Indeed on the outside ,everything was great;she smiled, she laughed. But if anyone dared to looked into within her eyes into her soul ,they'd know the truth.

Hence it was why Kagome had gotten color contacts and often wore sunglass now when she traveled into the feudal era. During the days she would hide her eyes behind the shroud, to cover the lies. At night ,Kagome would either play possum sleeping, or would venture off alone ,while the hanyou made his nightly visits,at least to her assumptions. Tonight was different though because it was Inuyasha's human night ,but that's not what made it differerent. What did was unlike other times,the hanyou was gone for long and when he returned,he sought Kagome out,and found her hiding place. Interupting her mindlessly blank musings from within herself ,a noise redirected her attention from behind turning around,Kagome found herself grateful for tonight's murky and darkened atmosphere,when she laid her eyes upon the one she didn't expect. Inuyasha.

~_Inuyasha Peak A Boo What's Wrong With You~_

The hanyou seemed curious as to wonder why she had wandered so far away from where they camped ,by herself ,and further inquiring for how long .The girl in question replaced the look of noticeable shock with a unnoticably faux ,happy go lucky, smile ,somewhat forced nervous laughter,and shrugged off his explained that she just needed time away from from the commotions of the grouping and the slapping,and that she needed quiet so that she could think. Inuyasha felt himself smirk in understanding settling down off his haunches to a comfortable spot next to her ,before releasing a relaxed sigh,and breathing in her scent.

~ _Kagome~_

Luckily while Kagome was in her time,she was able to pick up the contact's and the new puppy sunglasses from the money saved for a rainy day from babysitting over the years,was the thought running through the miko's mind currently with Inuyasha's visit. Knowing that she would have to be convincing to the hanyou now that their expeditions lately had them awake and traveling into the later hours . Kagome didn't want anyone to know that she wasn't what she worked so hard to portray to be on the on the inside. Because on the inside she felt she wasn't Kagome the inside, Kagome only just barely held the pieces together of whom she once was,now she was broken. A moment of silence passed between them as they were left to their own thoughts. Kagome was thankful that he was comfortable with no conversation,until the moment fate decided to laugh at her ,and making Inuyasha do just that. Talk.

"Uh Kagome ?" Inuyasha quietly studdered

"Hmm?" Kagome whispered while looking once again to meet his orbs of amber

"What are you thinking about?" the hanyou further softly questioned

There it was,the question she dreaded,the five words that Kagome so badly wanted to avoid,and completely. With a shuddered sigh ,not wanting to keep her hanyou friend waiting for the answer, but at the same time didn't want to answer it. A few minutes after pointing ,while giving cute hand gestures to her chin ,and as to demonstrate her process of thoughts. Kagome answered.

"I think of everything and nothing at all" Kagome sighed.

The girl who sat so closely to the hanyou, now noticing the very proximity they were sitting ,and the space between . She knew when she replied to his question, his answer that was given to him was cryptic. Guiltily feeling bad for that, but at the same time it was the best answer she could conjour up within her tired and overworked mind. It was after she spoken of her response that she had a overwhelming feeling to get away ,from the unplanned turn in their unexpected conversation.

Before walking but five steps from where she was ,Kagome felt her body being recolied back to where the hanyou now stood. Looking down at his hand lightly holding mine ,and then finding her face being warmed by his other. Inuyasha gently gently carressed her face before raising her gaze to his with his human fingers.

"Are you okay,Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered

Deeply looking into his eyes,momentarily before averting her eyes away before loosing control. Looking at the ground as if there was something interesting to regain her lost will to conceal her emotions .Kagome after a slight pause ,slowly returned her gaze with the same smile from before ,and speaking cheerfully.

"Of course Inuyasha ,I am peachy as always.I am just tired I guess ."Kagome happily quipped before turning to leave ,heading in the direction back to their camp

The hanyou stood frozen still ,following her retreating form with his concerned eyes. Inuyasha felt something was different about her within the last few months,judging from the variances of her scent while she slept. It was the only time though,as it seemed any other time it was like he remembered and loved it. Otherwise Kagome was her usual self, or seemed to be, but what bothered him was there was something wrong. This being regarded about the few times he had caught the new scent. In that scent that his miko ,unbeknownst to her, rolled off her in short bouts of waves ,and it floored him.

This was because within it was laced with something Inuyasha knew he didn't like and it further angered him it was something hidden,and kept from him. What he smelled in those moments was pain ,despair, and a longing for death.

'What are you hiding from me Kagome?' Inuyasha thought before noticing that she was no longer in his sights .

The hanyou sighed painfully before following in her path back to where they had set up to long a short distance away something in the near distance caught his eye, causing him once again to feel torn .

"Kikyo.."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Looking Though Broken Glass

Chapter Two Mistakes and Regret

By Inuyashas Youkai

~_Memories of The Past~_

The hanyou torn between that of Kikyo summoning him,his past love, and that of keeping a eye on Kagome,his future. Inuyasha guiltily fell to the long felt duty of keeping his past love from falling to the same fate all over again. Inuyasha hesitantly adverted his path towards the distance where he saw the sould collectors looming sadly in the darkened sky. To his advantage Kikyo was also near where they were presently camped , but something also mixed with the foul scent of death and graveyard soil. Naraku. Kagome. Kikyo. All of their individual smells lingered together as his incarnations faintly surrounded it. Inuyasha rushed to the scent with his heart abruptly in his throat as the fear consumed him and when his eyes came upon the sight behind the cover of the lush surroundings,his fear confirmed.

Kagome was currently held by Kagura's fierce grip and by Kikyo's bow threatenly aimed at her ,and while Naraku was appreciatively admired the scene currently being played out. Another thing that seemed to be fighting for the current hold over her soul was the creepy baby ,Akago,being forced on her by Hakadoshi,whom also had his scyth pressed against her neck. Surprisingly at moments notice Kikyo unexpectedly switched her aim towards Naraku with a evil glint in her eye. It was now that Naraku turned towards Kikyo without having no time for the hanyou to stop ,as soon as Kikyo released the arrow infused with the remaining shards stolen from Inuyasha's group ,and that of her power towards Naraku . Quickly as Kikyo's motions were , they weren't fast enough to prevent Naraku's sucess in taking the two women Inuyasha loved, as his powerful forced plunging through Kikyo's sternum with a flexed tenticle through the other side,and Kagome's soul giving into his incarnations persistant nudging to follow them in darkness.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed sealing the fate of the other miko now falling to the ground in defeat after hearing his words,following Kikyo

Ka ..gome! "Sango gasped running towards her

"Kagome No!" Inuyasha screamed ferally seeing that Naraku lifted her up by her neck and lifted in his arms ,while her head fell to the side,signifying her no longer being in this world with them

Inuyasha ,Sango ,and Miroku fought to get to where Naraku now stood ,before he lifted to the sky in his miasmic barrier,and followed by his followers. Seething over the thought, that it was all a trap to cause him pain once again, and taking that of his loves of his life ,but one of them caused his demon roar in fury, for the loss of the one he chosen to be its mate. Kagome.

"Mate! You let him take mate ! All because of that Bitch! We lost her ! "Inuyasha's demon seethed at him with unbridled hatred

" Release her Naraku!"Inuyasha growled fearing that she was already dead

"KUKU Maybe another time Inuyasha,for now we must leave" Naraku taunted before leaving disappearing in the distance.

Suddenly on his knees, Inuyasha felt his will for control leave him,looking towards the spot where Kikyo once was,her remains scattered like dust in the wind , and then returned where the rather large puddle of blood stained the ground. It was strange that he didn't notice that Kagome was struck as well,it smelt kinda old so maybe it happened before he got what had gotten him the most was the pained look in her eyes that he never seen on her before,while she fought those same pained eyes glowed pink ,and he figured that it was the connection with the jewel . Further in thought in its meaning ,before her spirit visually left her and left her lifeless body behind. Inuyasha wondered if the pink light within her eyes was that of its final attempt to fight for its master before it left Kagome as well as her soul.

The hanyou heared the gasps behind him as he felt his sorrow and fury consume him to find them with shocked faces staring back at confused but flickering amber bleeding red eyes between each other ,while fighting for dominance on the a deep breath ,while closing his eyes to regain his lost control ,noticing what caused their state of slight fear and deep inside ,Inuyasha knew that soon his will essentially will faulter without Kagome's presence to soothe his demon. At this point , the hanyou felt both parts of him begin to pull from each other, rejecting each other and warring in their hatred of each other. Soon ,because the hanyou felt the start of his undoing taken place ,Inuyasha no longer felt it was safe for the others to be near him. So deciding that Inuyasha looked to each one of them before releasing a howl to represent his grief for his loss, following with a growl in warning ,and not to follow him,before running from them.

The others looked to each other in shock before looking at the spot their hanyou friend once stood . Sesshomeru followed the scent of his raging brother ignoring their frightened looks that seemed to have forgotten he was present . Sango and Miroku went in the direction of the village ,leaving Inuyasha to Sesshomeru . Kouga though followed that of Sesshomeru to confront the hanyou that didnt even try to help him retrieve Kagome once the mutt came upon them, and all he seemed to see was Kikyo.

~Through Kouga's Eyes ~

Kouga had came shortly before that dead bitch and Naraku came to see Kagome acting strange .Her eyes were no longer covered and he could see their conflicting emotions, shortly before Kagome's flickered to to show her knowledge that something was her bow and arrows to stand next to him,matching his defensive stance,ready to attack. Unexpectedly catching them in surprise,Kanna appeared from behind carrying a larger mirror before the rest of Naraku's pack arrived with Kikyo .Weakened by the pull of the miror of her soul Kagome stood strong trying to fight against the hold it was trying to grasp tightly ,and she appeared to be in control.

So the wolf while guarding her ,trying to attack and thwart away the efforts of Kanna by attacking her head on,until the piercing scream followed by the sickening tearing of flesh when the arrow struck Kagome . The dead bitch was standing about a couple feet away from them now with a deadly devilish smirk before slowly stepping towards them. It soon became that everyone was closing in on the scene at that point ,from both side,when the mutt finally showing up and all hell breaking loose. Kagome was firmly held by Kikyo and Naraku's incarnations before the clay pot made a move. I looked to the mutt now looking at Kagome. I finally gotten his attention to with my eyes tell of my plan to remove and get Kagome away. Inuyasha nodded in confirmation,and I thought he would join me to save her but I should've known better after everything played out . The moment I made my move to kick Kanna sending her and Kagura out of the way,and grab kagome ,was the same time Kikyo made hers . All of my plans to rescue her in the mutts eyes seemed to be ignored after that,I was on my own.

Before I knew it both miko's were struck by Naraku's tenticule's but Kagome was pretty much blank by then after hearing the mutt scream and letting herself be taken by the mirror .Once everything came out of being in slow motion and I rushed towards Naraku who now had a firm hand around her neck with my claws extended ready to strike and unleash lightening .I was suddenly thrown back by the miasma that followed. I hear the mutt now realising that Naraku had Kagome and that she was also injured and probaly dead at this point. No thanks to the mutt. In the end though I still had my pack and the remaining of the mutt's covering my back . It seemed this time it was Naraku had sought to take Kagome,and regardless in their efforts Naraku had won . The wolf shuddered in fear and in hatred planing out his revenge .Yes Naraku would soon pay ,for harming his that matter so would the mutt ,Inuyasha. Although unknownst to the wolf ,Kouga ,Inuyasha was already paying for his dire mistake ,dearly.

~Sesshomeru and Kouga meets Inuyasha's wrath~

Sesshomeru felt the change in his brother ,making his blood go cold long before taking in the sight where his brother stood . Claws soaked in the blood that now covered his fingers,his own blood from where Inuyasha tore his claws from his chest to his torso. Kouga soon rushed towards that of his brother's daze admiring the blood on his fingers and the pain consuming the fear that its mate was dead. Slammed against the ground by the wolf's weight in efforts to keeping the mutts fingers away from where they posed their next onslaught on himself. Sesshomeru came to his brothers rescue ,when at first he felt the wolf was going to kill him ,that privledge was felt to be his and his alone. Although finding that soon it wasn't accurate where he noticed the wolf's hands holding up his brother's hands from where they intented to travel. Inuyasha was attempting to commit _**Seppuku,**_ (切腹, "stomach-cutting") is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment.

Sesshomeru assisted in trying to help Inuyasha stand with Kouga at his side. Inuyasha growled of his resistence and warning to leave in response ,but to anger his demon further,was his warnings were ignored. Egged on by grief, anger, and desperation,Inuyasha escaped from their hold by slicing across their hands in a upsweep motion to slightly injure them ,and to gain his in awe both male demons looked at his furious stature,overtaken by his demon form ,seething in hatred at them , and in the end the horrid creature now controled the hanyou. Inuyasha seethed at them, growling feraly like the beast he now become,striking a memory within his brother of the time Sounga possessed him. Sesshomeru watched his brother then,obviously fighting the loosing battle for control, shortly before it spoke,drawing his attention to Inuyasha's crimson eyes.

" I failed mate,abandoned her when she needed me , handed her over to Naraku to fall into deaths hands,and is punishable by Death!Now leave and let me die in peace!" Inuyasha's demon roared

"You speak of the dead clay pot , Kikyo?"Sesshomeru sighed

"NOOO ! You fool ! " Inuyasha raged

" Well you can't be speaking of my lovely intended,Kagome ? Would you?" Kouga taunted

Inuyasha rushed upon Kouga's stance once the name of his mate, passed his lips to pounce. Everything was lost to the hanyou except for the desires of his demonic half's anguish, the wolf will soon see his mistake when it's punishment for the claim he spoke was carried out. Thrown to the ground and held ,Kouga became serious sensing his plight ,and with the smell displaying the change within the mutt. Kouga was no longer dealing with the hanyou but solely the demon within, himself .

"Kagome is Mine!"Inuyasha's ferosious growls immediately turned Kouga's blood cold in the finality of it, and the severity of the threat if not obided upon

Sesshomeru attempted to calm his brother into relenting his hold on the wolf ,and coming with him ,and now with the knowledge of his plight in mind. At first Inuyasha ignored it with the intense urge to obliterate his rival with his claws sunken deeply in the flesh of his throat. Although with mentioning that of his intended chosen mate of the risen beast seemed to rouse and distract him from his intent.

"What about my mate, she's dead. I let her die!" Inuyasha threatenly spoke

"Only one way to find out" Sesshomeru rose his normally stoic voice to match that of his brother's in order to insure his attention while lightly tapping his claws on his Tenseiga.

In one swift motion the demon within Inuyasha released his control over him with hesitation. Finding his lost control ,Inuyasha looked to his brother, still tapping his sword, while his demon within slowly settled to share its control of his body with his human half . Throwing the frightened wolf to crash into a nearby tree,before both brother's regained eye contact.

Then in a short time following Kouga's descent into the now splintered wood ,before leaving towards the west ,and in passing they paused before continuing ,and something out of the ordinary ,occured..

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomeru smirked.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Looking Through Broken Glass

~ Chapter Three~

Captivity:Asago's Kagome;Kikyo's Inuyasha

By Inuyashas Youkai

Walking through the dark corridors ,tightly grasping a bundled baby close to her chest, as the baby's voice entered her mind in a muffled chant.

' You are nothing but what we make you for we are all that you have left that want you...'

The woman mother substitute ,scanned around ,to and fro with her blank unfeeling stare of her dulled chocolate eyes ,and as she past by,the sounds of brushing silk dragged amongst the floor with that of her black kimono. Hearing a muffled sound to her one side ,the one once known as Kagome slowly turned brokenly but smothly as though she possesed the strings of a puppet ,and came to place her dead stare upon devastated amber.

"Kagome ..." The oddly familar stranger rasped causing the girl in front of him to become caught within a pained stillness ,as something came over with shock ,and the tone of the baby's taunts had gotten louder to prevent the connection

"Why...Why are you here?" forced out by a small strained voice to show her frustration to the something that seemed out of place somehow, within her home.

"How can you say that Kagome...I can't ..I refuse to let you be here ...Alone..Especially when it's all my fault!"

"You are mistaken blind one foreverything doesn't always involve you .Really you shouldn't have come.."

' Kagome come to me now!'Naraku voice boomed causing her to flinch

' Mother we must leave as our master commands our presence.' Kagome's eyes fell closed as she knew she had to obey for her child's saftey.

"Yes , Naraku ...I am coming my lord.." The girl known as Kagome said before her eyes fluttered open dazedly before turning once again to the one contrasting with the orbs of the bloodied moon

"Excuse me for I must go ,my presence has been requested "

"Will I see you again ,Kagome?"

"Who is this Kagome you speak of?"

"Then you mean your not ? What's your name then ?" Inuyasha sarcastically spat

"I really doon't have a name ,so perhaps it is nothing ..Why? Do I look as though I am this Kagome girl you speak of?"

"Yes. But you better go before you get yourself hurt again and I am not able to see you for weeks again ..so go !"

"Very well ,be back when I can ..."

Once the girl's retreating back had soon disappeared from his line of sight ,the lost hanyou spent a prolonged spout of time just staring at the now lone spot where she once stood, with had passed and still ,no sign of Naraku's new slave ,and the hanyou's stolen intended mate. It wasn't until, from the light coming thhrough the small crude window that it had been well into the night ,and possibly almost before Dawn when it started. Once again the hanyou ears seem to shatter along with the breaking of his heart, with her pained wails ,and echoing aginst the stone walls ,somewhere within the maze of corridors.

"Why must you insist on disobeying me ,you impudent wench?"

"Please I am sorry for whatever I did to displease you .I won't do it again "The girl on her kness begged before her body hit the stone walls with a thud ,when the putrid scent of Kagome's blood hit the hanyou's nostrils ,and floored him.

"Lies! Pathetic wench ! Don't you see I am the only one, you have left ! Everyone else that you had come to know has left you alone ! I merely just put up with your mess, out of pity girl, don't make regret it !" Naraku's voice boomed before along with the flick of his wrist the bastard removed his assistance.

Soon the still girl lying in her own blood began to release a piercing , blood curdleing scream against the images returned to her painful reminder of why she finally accepted her fate in Naraku's up into a a ball in defeat as she submitted herself to him ,and angered that of her defeatedly watching mate ,as the treachery of his pure intended mate freely giving herself over to the bastard played out. The following scene laid out for the trapped hanyou sickened and further pissed off the beast within trying to bust out in fury wrath for the hold Naraku had over his Kagome, and what pained him more that all of this was...His fault and his alone...

"No ! Please not again ! I am willing to do anything just not that not of him please !" Kagome's screams shrilly filled the room as she was forced on her hands and her knees with her strained hold over the baby now permantly attached to her soul ,by the tight grip bundle of blackened strands of liquid silk..

"Kukukuku! I think not , not until you heed my words ,and accept where you belong .If you can't you'll be spending eternity in your own demise, by your own making!"

" Why is he here ?Master Naraku .. The one I see in my memories but don't know who he is or for that matter who I am ?"

"You will forget the hanyou for he left you ,abandoned you for thev true miko ,the one who you insist on living in the shadows for ,and the one the mutt fought me but failed to retrieve her. Quite sad really ,all he has seen you for is the constant reminder of what you are .A threat to his mate , Kikyo for you possess the other half of her soul."Naraku seethed

"I told you young one Inuyasha would choose Kikyo,leaving you alone to face your own demise eventually by your lonesome..Though did you listen ?No you did not " Asago spoke from the spot clinging with his arms now encircling around Kagome's neck

A menacing glow formed around the baby and Kagome ,ever so strongly this time , and in the end cracking her resolve ,quickly feeding on the emerging darkening growth within her soul. Her chocolate eyes fell back and closed ,as she felt something snap within her to be replaced once again with nothingness ,and this time seemingly permanent hold ,the tainted shard greedily took , but before she she fell unconscious from the efforts she had once resisted . A defeated whisper rolled off of her cracked parted lips :

"Goodbye Inuyasha, be happy now .I leave you to be free of my burden "

~ Then Nothinig but silence~

"Ka..Kag..Gome? NO ! ...Please ... Don't Go!"

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Looking Through Broken Glass

~ Chapter Four Naraku's Taint~

By Inuyashas Youkai

Brought out of the hanyou's slowed time frame as his terrified stare lingered at the image before him of the limp form thrown to Naraku's feet, unmoving, by the voice of the bastard whom put his intended in that state. A threatening snare formed ,snapping from his lips as the promised threat became known for the intent of the growl's master grew lethal towards the one who would dare harm what was his. The daunting laugh from no other than the one whom stood hovering over her ,seemingly as her murder then spoke.

" Kukukuku...Inuyasha ,you fool! The Kagome you once knew is gone for after you gave her to me,with the very power of control over her I corrupted the wench, and in the end tainted her. It was the very thing I waited for to make her crack ,and with her suffering ,being able to finally destroy her. Join me ,become one with me ,and you can have either miko in my possession." Naraku paused

"Kagome ..what have I done ? !What has he done to you?" the hanyou panicked

"Wait , Kikyo?" Inuyasha sighed

"Or you can have your desired mate ..It's up to you .Maybe ignorant mutt ,you wish to covet both like I have Inuyasha ..Although both woman are tantalizing mutt but your intended is delectably sweet.." Naraku smiled

"Grrrrrrllllll Naraku ! What have you done to Kagome !" Inuyasha's demon roared

"The same I am offering to you ,the only chance you have for having either one is to stop this ignorance of my offer and join me ..I recommend you taste them both to see for yourself though.." Naraku taunted evoking the feral threatening growls from the restrained hanyou

"The only reason you have anything over them is through your backhanded ,deceitful ways playing off of their emotions, and twisting them to resemble something as ugly as you ! It's sick ! Kikyo may for her hatred of me but if it wasn't for my mistake you would never have Kagome!"

"Maybe ...What do you say Inuyasha? Would you like to possess the love you held fifty years ago , or the one that lies within the girl over their, or will you take both as I have ,for I can give them to you as a gift for joining me?"

As Naraku spoke ,Inuyasha heard faint footsteps of one coming from behind ,while another movement fell to the side of him. Soon two pairs of hungry fingertips splayed themselves tauntingly moving to explore bare flesh and following them came the blazing trail of enflamed lips across his heated body. Stifling a groan ,trying to reign back his resolve as to restrain himself from what he knew shouldn't be.

Although at the time for some reason his body failed to follow his demanding commands to still his movements ,and soon his clawed hands found themselves clinging off of silken curves. Kikyo's lips swept across the length of his neck, a shiver tore through him as confusion fell to instinctive desire into the greedy lust for the woman currently teasing him in luscious strokes.

"Kikyo..."

Before Inuyasha's lustful thoughts lingered to long on Kikyo, another's touch brushed against his skin and decended lightly with playful fingertips until they reached it's destination around his now released pulsing, stiffened arosal from it's confining prison..

"Kagome.."

The smell of salt brought him back from his primative intent's glaze and his conscious guilty fantasy was swiftly put to an end.

"Stop this Naraku!" Inuyasha forced thru his urge to moan against the girl's ministrations

"So you mean to say you decline my request ?Do you wish not to have them?"

"No! Not like this ..This is wrong!" Inuyasha breathed

"Very well ,understood ,Kikyo and Kagome, come and submit to your master.." Naraku commanded and the two said miko's soundlessly removed themselves from the hanyou and followed the words back to their captor' s husky voice

Naraku roughly pulled both girl's towards him in a bone crushing hold against his chest ,while the girl's began to continue what they started with the restricted hanyou. Soon both Kikyo and Kagome were quickly disrobed , and left exposed for all to see. What had occured in the following moments had the hanyou stuck between a rock and a hard place, following the words from the beast in front of him,and because it wasn't something he'd expect but should have ..It seems now the hanyou had to make a choice ,and one that was irreversible..

"You don't mind do you hanyou? I wouldn't want all this pungent desire to go to waste and torment you .Therefore I will take them both and find something more tasteful to your liking for payment" Naraku explained before laying on his back after disrobing himself, then with his hand summoning his waiting conquest

Kagome was pulled forth to be held slightly over his face to reach her innerlips with his tainted ones,and Kikyo without further delay was forcibly pulled down ,where her dripping core being slammed onto his awaiting hard on. Both girl's were riding him and seemingly to assume the erotic pleasures with each other as well while begining to lean against another's flaming touch. Although in a different situation where both were willing the scene might've been considered because deep down he was still a man, but he was a man in love with only one. Alas this man, once his mind seized with the image of his intended being taken in such a way by the thing doing it, all perverted thoughts seemed to flee from his mind ,and his only thought was the one his heart belonged to.

Taking another look at the forced scene playing out in front of him before quickly deciding which of the combating evils would be acceptable to take. Allowing his head to fall to the ground , not liking the idea of himself taking his mate without her willing knowledge of that fate, it was chilling to the bone to say the least to have to make that choice for her,but what other option did he have .In his mind , Naraku would not touch or take his intended mate, not again .Inuyasha forbade it ,and soon overpowered the guilt from not choosing Kikyo .

"Naraku...You win ,in exchange for Kagome..."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Looking Through Broken Glass

~ Chapter Five ~

A Gift For Hanyou

By Inuyashas Youkai

Time seemed to stop ,then without another word after recieving a silent nod from the one who at this point controlled her,the summoned slowly moved. Kagome's hips swayed towards Inuyasha and entrancing him in her seductive trance held over him,suddenly gasping over the sight .Giving no further pause ,feeling his control ebbing away from the transformed hanyou's demon, predatory entangling one hand swiftly within her hair, and the other possessively around to the small of her back. Hungrily pulling her close, and then bruising her lips with the persistant claim of his desire, brought on by the air in the room created by their enemy.

"Kagome ...Mine!" Inuyasha's demon roared now disrobed himself,as he encouraged her with the soft lingering scrape from his claws in a upward stroke to her thighs,to wrap her legs around his torso ,and while he still took hungry possession of her lips

A voice slowly entered his mind in a soft ,panting, and moaning cry

"Inuyasha do you like to cause me pain ?... Why do you insist on taking me when your desires are with another"

Deep within his ,mind buried beneath the unwavered control of his demon while he continued to devour her, Inuyasha's hanyou presence huskily spoke...

"Kagome ...My Mate , I am sorry for the conditions surrounding me taking you as mine , as you already were intended to be ,but I don't regret the act. No matter what happens here ,or what we are forced to do ,only your name will fall from my lips ..For you Kagome are the one I've chosen"

These words said from Inuyasha's mind although heard in Kagome's were slightly contorted to the ugliness falling within the frozen girl's ear's during her restrained hold,by her master ,and Kagome gave into the pull of where his command lead her.

"Kagome devour my hate for you .I worry for the conditions surrounding me taking you as mine as Kikyo's was intended ,but I am forced to complete the matter what happens here or what we are forced to do .Just rermember regardless ,Kikyo is the love I 've chosen."

The hanyou with bloodstained eyes, gently laid Kagome on the ground of his cell when Naraku released him as Kagome made her way into the cell ,futher led by oblivious to her blurred vision by the salt that only threatened to fall,as his primative desire for him to take his mate brefore Naraku could even touch her again grew a necessity, at least in his presence.

Already forcibly pumping his cock rerpeatedly into the smooth soakened heat of her sex, as the sounds of mewing wails combined with the husky howls bellowed to joined Kikyo's and Naraku's grunts and their desires were spent within the erotic connection of another amber clashed with chocolate.

"Wait for me Kagome, I love you and soon I will find us a way to be free of this place"  
>Inuyasha whispered quickly over the heated wails coming from the other room before protectively holding her close.<p>

Even though she heard something completely different from what the man originally said but somehow something contradicted those words spoken ,and that was the deeply ingrained devotion directed at her, and along with some other unknown emotion. It was one that seemed to pin her still with the emotions emerging within in her chest from those Kagome had recieved from the look in his she had much time to ponder it Kagome was lulled to sleep by the soft purr from the protective hanyou ,following her mate into the forgotten silence.

~A Different Time ,In Another Place~

Soft grass cooled between his fingertips instead of the missing warmth that once conforted him with her calming scent. The hanyou still remained oblivious to his new surroundings around him ,still thinking himself still comforting his intended trapped in Naraku's stronghold ,until he could gain their escape,and then when his realization hit when the usual non existant breeze grazed his features fully awoke him to his suddely alone state,not being any longer confined to his cell.

"What the hell ? Where in the fuck am I ?"the hanyou mused quickly realizing and confirming his current location.

~The Goshinboku Tree~

Closing his eyes momentarily ,in his weakened state knowing somehow that he was no longer near his Kagome, within his was then ,slowly that the images took him captive of his last waking forced moments with his mate.A whine escaped him as the indescribable pain crippled him with the thoughts lingering within his mind ,telling him what Naraku concocted the four to be made to do ,without anything to stop it.

~ Forbidden Sin~

It seemed when they collasped after feeling complete within the provacatively erotic touch of each other ,and basked in the love that they both felt that the one who took them captive wasn't done. The hanyou woke to feel the chill of his taken warmth of his Kagome ,to finding her at his presently had her roughly pinned to the floor ,and was viscous raping her in her exhausted tears flowed down his face knowing he couldn't move to stop it, and worry soon set in ,but that was until Inuyasha felt a sensual rubbing weight against him. Turning his head to find that of Kikyo forcing herself ,and riding him against his will ,for all she was worth.

The smell of salt from beside him found his ambers piercing through Kagome's own,and the hanyou once seeing the pain that matched his ,leaned to close the distance to claim her lips in the destructive knowledge within the memories where Kagome was taken from him ,right in front of him against her will,raping her with his vile tenticles and his poisoning shaft. As well as Inuyasha trapped under the restrictions of Kikyo's subjugation spell ,the pair only took comfort in the sweet kiss shared with each other ,as they swallowed the moans of their names .The names, they promised of which they would only speak ,for the love was truely theirs ,as they unwillingly took the leap into their enraged oblivion.

"Kagome .."

"Inuyasha..."

Searching through his mind while sitting at the trees roots ,as voices touched his mind ,and although the corresponding images were missing the soft words spoken rang true.

~ Voices Within The Dark~

"You don't belong here Inuyasha and I am sorry for whatever reason you were brought here .Thank you for everything but I am setting you free from this prison ..You have given me something that I can keep with me when I go ..For a moment you shown me love even if it wasn't meant for me"

" I need you to take him from this place and take Inuyasha home"

"What about you miko?You don't wish to leave as well"

"Forget about me ! I am doing this for him .I want Inuyasha to live hapily and move on without me .I will give him back what he desires before I go"

~ Torment Of A Broken Hanyou Mate~

"No Kagome ! What have you done ! Dammit silly wench haven't you figured it out yet ? What you are asking me to do , I cannot I am sorry! To live without you by my side would be my certain death .I would die from the pain of losing you ,especially to Naraku ,and with you not knowing the truth. I am coming for you ,until then wait for me until I get there !Don't you dare give up on me!" Inuyasha voice yelled through his mind as his demonic features merged onto his face ,and his thundering roar shook the grounds

"Mate!"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Looking Through Broken

~ Chapter Six~

Deceitful Lies Painful Acceptance

By Inuyashas Youkai

On the inside of a dark ,muggy, room where the voices spoke of betrayal but no visable form lingered within the crude form of holding the fatally injured body in place. Not that even if the poor creature could move anyway from the crumpled mass she was at one time thrown. Whispers of her body threatening to let itself go to become free entertwined with those taunting her already torn soul.

The horrid rotten smell of spoiled blood spilt throughout the cell and splattered against the walls,and in the midst of it all a limp body only held upright by crudely made steel chackels and hushed by a bloodied rag that served as a face was broken camoflaused by deep hues of black and blue that confirmed was also splayed over the rest of her body.

Kagome no longer cried out against her torture nor had the strength to fight against it anymore. The sparks of her soul fighting to be released agaist the power of the Shikon Jewel now begining to grow to prevent it. All of it was oblivious to the tattered woman that no longer knew where she was ,who she was, or how long she was here ,and all she knew that she wanted to die. Now unconscious ,given in to the growing weakness from her injuries,not that she could hear or see now anyway.

A fierce hand yanked her up from around her neck while the tauntingly evil feeling within her gut grew,not knowing what awaited her. The bloodsoaked clumped material ,now removed and in its place forced itself down her throat,until she had to force down the gag reflex,not wanting to recieve that punishment again. Blood caked around the thick muscle now being repeatedly forced down her throat soon conbined with the bodily fluids that shot forth from the erractic thrashing member ,and mixing with the blood nearly drowning the woman below.

The tortureous ways to break her continued whether she was conscious or not still persisted ,but even a strong miko human couldn't withstand it for long. So alas after a short time following Kagome disappearance, a week after the hanyou was broken out by the miko herself with help of course, the beast took the near dead woman knowing it wouldn't take much time before her last breath soon came . Naraku did what was required for him to have control over her power ,over the jewel 's power that she previously guarded .In his thought now that he controled her through the broken mess that he plundered upon her without mercy ,Naraku would step in and become its new master through her.

No longer needing to keep the miko in his hold with her death a breath away ,Naraku ordered Kagura and Kanna to discard her body where ever they saw fit as long as it was far away from where the currently were positioned. The two carrying out their master's demands took her towards a long abandoned wasteland with their master's traces of miasma within the waters ,and then carelessly tossed the girl within its torents. Seeing the lifeless body tossed and thrown against the waves into various rock and debries were enough to ensure their confidence that the miko wouldn't survive.

The waters carries her down the rift ,over the high drop of the waterfalls ,into the silent lake below,with hiting some discarded sprouts of branches and sharp rock on the way down. Thrown with the plunge into the water with the enertia of the fall within the rough rapids carrying her pushed the unmoving body upon the start of blood soon escaped her once again within the waters interference to pool around her on the ground to merge slowly back into the water.

_~The last thing the girl consciously thought was ' I am sorry , I shouldn't have stayed Farewell and be happy'~_

By nightfall the group caught wind of disturbance in the air,a rush of heavily grouped demons lured by the scent of death. Inuyasha and Sesshomeru rushed ahead of the others when the revelance of the scent reached their nose. It was one of theirs. Kagome. When they broke through the trees surrounding the small lake that now bled crimson, finding they were now in presence of the blank chocolate eyes staring back at them. Inuyasha slowly paced towards what he knew would be his greatest fear ,afraid that if he hesitated it wouldn't be so. Nevertheless the hanyou came face to face with his best friend and his intended mate .

"Kagome.." A whine rushed past his lips as realization hit Inuyasha

Gently grazing his claws against her face in a loving carress to soothe his soul against the rage he felt from the violent way one took on her. Taking a deep breath then turning towards the group with rust colored lost eyes and then shook his head in the negative. Turning back to his loss,reminding him of his living nigtmare, Inuyasha hastily took off his haori .Following finding something to cover her ,the hanyou with his clawed hands sliced through to remove her soiled clothes,removing the crude gag and rope tying her still. Then preceeded to tear shreads of his undershirt to soak within the still clean water to cleanse what he could of the red staining her beautiful soul.

Shortly feeling a pressure on his shoulder to look onto his brother 's ferious eyes,not realizing the flow of tears down his face. With a nod to Sesshomeru's silent command ,Inuyasha lightly finished wrapping her within his haori and then picked her up into his tightened embrace. The brothers headed West while the remaining ,led by Kouga traveled back to Kaede's until further instruction.

On the tread back to Sesshomeru's Territory ,the elder in silent observance of his younger brother,lovingly nuzzling and pecking the girl in his arms. This action was never seen coming to or from either one but through his brothers demon having control at the moment it was allowed. Inuyasha's lost control was confirmed with the soft yips and whines soon becoming soothing and warning growls,conbined with his bleeding red orbs.

" Lil brother ,you do realize the miko hasn't passed ,death is near but hasn't fully taken the wench yet" Sesshomeru nonchalantly stated earning a gasp from his sibling

Once within the stronghold's entrance ,Inuyasha rushed up the stairs and tore through the entrance of his room he once resided in the past,followed by his brother and male demon physician. Upon reaching the room a war almost broke out when Sesshomeru insisted that another male was to be alone while treating his mate just so his brother could have a word with him, that just about made Inuyashas head combust with fury.

"Hell no ! I will not leave my mate in the condition she's in alone with him. I will bath my own mate thankyou and when I am done I will stay put until they are done ..If you have something to say then stuff it or start talking cause I am not movin anywhere and you can't make me" Inuyasha yelled while pointing from the people in the room to his brother

After the hanyous hysterical out burst he left the bed that he was holding the miko in and went into the bathing room to make up warm water for his Kagome to be bathed in .Inuyasha left with the warning that if anyone steps anywhere near the bed would lose their head in a feral growl. Once returning Inuyasha was happily surprised that everyone stepped out of the room,continued on removing his hakamas from himself and the haori from his mate before picking up the girl once again.

" Come on beautiful ,time to get clean,you my love stink " Inuyasha snickered

Once in the water, curled up on his chest ,Inuyasha took a neaby washcloth and began lightly removing the dirt,blood and slime from the girls body. While he was deeply concentrated on caring for his mate ,Inuyasha didn't notice the aura surrounding her until it flared against his bare skin. Thought it shocked him it didn't hurt but what followed not only hurt but placed him completely in awe. A pained yelp from the girl poured into the room, otherwise would remain motionless.

Something within the hanyou snapped because it was quickly overrun with his human side put aside for a moment to do instinctly what he felt his mate needed and one he desired. Throwing his head back before biting hard on his tongue,and then gently sinking his elongated fangs into the slope of her barred neck. Moments passed with a rush when the connection between them strenthened as the barrier of light settling on the girl, expanded around that of her mate, that was one another's themselves became theirs together as one. Memories, pain, love ,comfort , was shared along with their individualites,power, and mortality.

Soft black ears shook themselves from their haven of raven locks,while claws took place of her small fingers encased within his. Inuyasha at the time wasn't seeing this as his eyes were occupied with the pictures plaguing his mates mind . Anything from the begining of when she was born until the present flashed through him within of cackling , threatening growls and painful whines passed within the room as their bond took hold ,and releasing his hold on her with his fangs when his hanyou form was returned.

" Please no more,just let me die,don't hurt me!"A scream left her lips a pierced his ears

Inuyasha softly growled in her ears to speak with her instinctually because he knew what she was seeing, it angered him to know the truth ,to what extent Naraku hurt her,and the damage was great. Kagome's arms instinctually wrapped around him and soon his followed with a soft kiss on her forehead,before stepping out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

The hanyou unwrapped the towels from them ,before dressing her in simple kimono ,and then followed suit . Inuyasha strode to the door to allow the others to come in to do what they needed to for his new mate,and to allow his brother discuss further actions to be taken. Although it didn't stop him from keeping one eye always kept on Kagome and the growls that followed with actions that the hanyou didn't care for but stood still with his the battle within Kagome broke out within her mind against the voices telling her to let go something had a strong pull to prevent it.

~Breaking Down~

" I am sorry Kagome but I have decided to go with Kikyo"

" I know .. "

"Kikyo!"

"I am sorry I stayed ..Farewell and be happy!"

" No !"

"Please let me go ,I don't have it in me anymore ..I want to let go..I want to die..."

Inuyasha ran to his mate's side once the hanyou felt his mate through their connection. Once he began to feel her soul leaving his,within his mind he heard the words being spoken to her to convince her to let go and the hanyou panicked because at this point they were winning. For he was losing her...Inuyasha pushed everyone aside and picked up his dying mate ,holding her tight on the bed.

"Please no, Kagome please don't go ..I haven't left you and I don't ever want to .."

Alas the mirror that had a powerful hold on her distorted Inuyasha's words to something more heartbreaking.

" Please go! Kagome please just go ! Nobody wants you here I already left to be with Kikyo soon everyone else will too ..I don't ever want to see you again!"

Tears slowly formed underneath Kagome's eyes and ran down her cheeks soon matching the angry tears of her mate,as soon as he heard the words become twisted into something more hurtful to his mate,and somehow knew those words would be her undoing. Anger flowed through his veins ,feeling her pain that the wounds from those wounds caused. Softly wiping the tears that fell from her eyes, Inuyasha whined ,nuzzling his mate,within his hold.

" Okay, Inuyasha I am ready to go now,tell the others I am sorry" Kagome spoke weakly before begining to settle within the darkness that surrounded her.

The hanyou leaned down to kiss his mate on the lips softly with the tears flowing down his face as he realized that he never told her anything otherwise .Kagome never knew how much he loved her or even that he did so what Naraku was doing ,it was something she could believe whether it being true or not not. Because in the end Inuyasha had indeed abandoned his mate and this is what resulted from it .His mate's was dying believing this bullshit .

So Inuyasha took his lips away for just a second before sinking his teeth once again into his mate's neck ,and for a moment Kagome's eyes sprung open bulging out from her skull. Within that second with those chocolate eyes that was edged with a pink hue found Inuyashas amber eyes staring lovingly at her. Once he got her attention from the heavy daze Naraku had put her under,his hourse voice spoke softly through clenched teeth..

"Kagome ,listen to me you have to fight and come back to me ..I am here with you and I don't plan on ever leaving you,my mate. I love you Kagome, not Kikyo and I won't let you go ,never.."

"but you said..I don't want to hurt anymore Inuyasha.."Kagome said tiredly

" Kagome I made a lot of my mistakes,most of them with you.I intend on fixing that but I can't do that without you. You can't get rid of me that easily especially when I marked you as my mate..I know you are hurting badly, I've seen it, I feel it. Just come back and I promise you won't ever again..At least by me If you die it won't be Kikyo I will be following it will be you .I go wherever you go." Inuyasha released her neck then moved quickly to catch her lips before Naraku regained control to make her see his intentions and before he did Inuyasha felt her begin to respond to his kiss.

A pink light burst forth from Kagome, but Inuyasha held her only tighter in his embrace. The hanyou wasn't about to leave her now regardless of how much it started to hurt him a little .Leaning in towards her hanyou ears whispering his love to her and encouraging her to come back to him or else he would be lost without her.

Once the light exploded into the expanse of the room then dispersing completely Inuyasha felt Kagome go limp into his arms. The hanyou lightly stroke her face with his clawed fingers, with the following of his lips grazing her face. With sluggish movements Kagome's arms wound themselves around the hanyou and gently laid against his back ,then her exhausted,hesitant eyes found his worried ones.

"Thankyou Inu..Yasha "

" Sleep ,love .it's okay.I will still be with you when you wake" Inuyasha spoken sweetly while leaning back and encircling her in his protective embrace to hide what was his securely while she slept.

Soon ,Kagome's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out with the sound of her mates soft rumbling within his chest to sooth her. The hanyou smiled into the crook of her neck but deep down knew this was far from over ,although for now took comfort that Kagome was now and forever his.

"Goodnight Kagome,I love you"Inuyasha whispered then placed a soft kiss against her forehead.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Looking Through Broken Glass

~ Chapter Seven ~

Breaking Through Withering Frozen Dreams

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Nightmares~

Drowning in darkness , one saw herself reliving the horror's placed on her while in Naraku's captive. The numbness that took over after her body became torn to shreads , littered with deep abrasions, and bruises. Time and time again her mind reeled over the memories carried by every hit, every tear of her flesh, and every drop of blood , that had befallen her. Alas each time , unbeknownst to her , not realizing the truth of where she was, flinched , and moaned painfully with every strike.

~ On the Outside ~

The hanyou had awoken to the muffled cries of his mate from his spot underneath the fountain of ink , where her shoulder lied. Slowly moving to gently pull her towards him , tightening his hold before closing his eyes, and once his fangs elongated ,piercing open the supple , but fragile flesh. From that moment on the hanyou knew what was plaguing his mate , and in a soft but pleading whisper , Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome , your safe , I am still here with you , mate . I won't let anyone near you to be able to hurt you again. Open you eyes , and come see me , I 've missed you , you know."

" Inu Yasha?"

" Yes.."

" But how can .. I set you free !"

"Shhh.. Kagome , its okay .. I am with you because you are no longer here but with me , mate .. Don't you remember..."

" I..."

" Kagome , listen to me you are not with Naraku I saved you with the help of the others , and brought you here, just to be with you .. It's the mirror 's attempt to regain control , okay.. ? Once I bonded with you , I must have somehow weakened its hold over you , so now its trying to take you back .. I won't let it ! You are mine , and are staying with me !"

"Kikyo ...?"

"Kagome, there is no Kikyo , only us .. Now please wake up and open your eyes before I have to come and drag you out!"

~Silence~

"Kagome...?" the hanyou questioned curiously

"Kagome!"Inuyasha panicked

"Please , dont yell Inuyasha , I 'am awake .. My head hurts.." Kagome whispered as she concentrated on trying to keep her eyes open , while her head swam , dizzily

"Are you okay ?"

"Yea , just that I wish I could break this hold the mirror's got on me , and my body is sore like I have been hit with Sesshomeru in his Inu form. "

"Come here, show me where it hurts ?"Inuyasha instructed ,as she wlecomed the attention , and allowed him to help sooth her pain.

"My neck .."

"Your neck ..My mark 's already healed, Kagome. I don't know why but there's should be no reason you should feel any pain there , wait! Unless... Kagome point to where it hurts the most. .."

~ Breaking Through~

Kagome lifted her hands weakly towards one of his , and then placed it where it throbbed alongside the right side of her neck , then running it from there to her ear lobe ,and back down near her jugglar. As his fingers grazed the area ,with her fingers tightly grasped around his , leading them in its movement , although it was faint, almost like a spark, but it was still felt just underneath her right earlobe , and this slightly pricked his curiosity somewhat , as to what it was.

"Okay , Kagome .. " Inuyasha said while moving quickly to prop up various linens to serve as a pillow , and joining his hoari , then to Kagome he turned.

" Move over here , I can help you if you want , but I wanna see something. This might hurt, and I am sorry , though whatever is in there has to come out .. I felt something .."

"Fine , please help me up?"

Without answering her right away , Inuyasha moved quickly to gently lifted her up , and then carefully splaying kisses over her face , neck , as he walked to the other side of the bed , laying her down against the bed. Looking at her with concern ,as though asking for permision to proceed , before the words seem to fall endlessly flawless from his lips.

"Kagome you know I .. love you .. don't you.. If there was another way to do this I would ,and for that I am sorry , but It won't hurt you more than neccessary.. Do you trust me? "

"Yes.. I trust you.."

"I love you Kagome.." Inuyasha spoke before biting down on his mark on her neck , and then with his clawed hand watching carefully to what he was doing, softly grazing his fingertips up and down the slope of her neck , from the earlobe.

Once the shocking sensation sparked him once more , one of his sharp nails drew a line across it , where he first felt it, erupting the silence in a shrill scream, and a slight bloody stream running down, as he attempted to grasp a hold of the seemingly foreign object from inside her, effortlessly tying her to the mirror that tried to control her.

"Inuyasha !"

"Shh.. Kagome it's okay I think I almost got it out .. It almost looks like..." Inuyasha cheered before the minute he had the object held between his fingertips, and ferally growled

" No! Damn Bastard I'll kill him for ever laying his hands on you!

"Uh Inuyasha , your scaring me ..Are you okay?"

" No, I am not ! " Inuyasha yelled as he roughly got into bed with her , and pulled her close from behind ,wrapping his arms around her , while calming himself with his scent , before speaking of what he already knew.

"What is it?"

"Look familar to you, mate ! "Inuyasha quietly spat letting the anger unintentionally gain control momentarily, and without words held out his hand in front of her from behind to show her exactly what he found ,and the current cause for his torment .

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Looking Through Broken Glass

~ Chapter Eight ~

I've Been Waiting

By Inuyashas Youkai

I do not Own Inuyasha or the lyrics from Been Waiting By Foreigner

_"I love you Kagome.." Inuyasha spoke before biting down on his mark on her neck , and then with his clawed hand watching carefully to what he was doing, softly grazing his fingertips up and down the slope of her neck , from the earlobe._

_Once the shocking sensation sparked him once more , one of his sharp nails drew a line across it , where he first felt it, erupting the silence in a shrill scream, and a slight bloody stream running down, as he attempted to grasp a hold of the seemingly foreign object from inside her, effortlessly tying her to the mirror that tried to control her._

_"Inuyasha !"_

_"Shh.. Kagome it's okay I think I almost got it out .. It almost looks like..." Inuyasha cheered before the minute he had the object held between his fingertips, and ferally growled_

_" No! Damn Bastard I'll kill him for ever laying his hands on you!_

_"Uh Inuyasha , your scaring me ..Are you okay?"_

_" No, I am not ! " Inuyasha yelled as he roughly got into bed with her , and pulled her close from behind ,wrapping his arms around her , while calming himself with his scent , before speaking of what he already knew._

_"What is it?"_

_"Look familar to you, mate ! "Inuyasha quietly spat letting the anger unintentionally gain control momentarily, and without words held out his hand in front of her from behind to show her exactly what he found ,and the current cause for his torment ._

~ Waiting For A Hanyou Like You ~

_So long .. I've been looking to hard ..I've been waiting to long ..._

_Sometimes I don't know what I would find .._

_I only know that it's a matter of time .._

_To really love someone .._

_Until you love someone.._

_I've been waiting for a Hanyou like you.._

_Feels so right ... So more than true.._

_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I 'am wrong .._

_Would you tell if I am coming on too strong ?_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure.._

_I 've been waiting for a hanyou like you_

_Too come into my life_

_Your love that will survive_

_Been waiting for someone knew _

_To make me feel alive _

_Waiting for you to come into my life ..._

Inuyasha watched as the emotion played upon his mate with the sight that her now changing eyes were presently glued . Flickering, Shaking to escape the inky nest they were nestled in came two hanyou ears , as they intently began to scan over their suuroundings .Fangs elongated , poking cutely through her perky ,pouty lips , as she now gaped in shock , as the claws now breaking through to their rightfull place on her fingertips, while she held the known surprise within them..

"It's a shard!But why ?"

"Come on wench , It's Naraku were talking about here! Who knows why he does the things he does.."

" No .. Not that .. I'am not truely surprised that Naraku did this .. It does explain things , but I don't remember this ! When? Why would you?" Kagome mused aloud as she yanked on one of her hanyou ears..

" Mate .. I don't think , the when very well matters much, but I would be glad to partake in a game of tug of war , take you as my mine all over again .. It only matters that I had , and why .. I took you as mine , because you are , my Kagome wench and ... I love you ..."

~ Gasps ~

"Since when ! I thought ...?"

Then with her hanyou's lips , regardless of the knowledge to her , yet .. For she would eventually learn to know in time , but for know , wasn't important ,and with all the love he had for her let his fall to graze lightly upon hers, because this that they were , was ..

" I love you Kagome , my mate .."

" I love you too , I always have .."

"I know , and you will too , soon enough ..

And soon the pair's bliss , were interupted by the knowing yelp , as another's voice screamed of a perverted monk's mistake in his wandering hands , and this if not proof enough that once again they were blessed to be reunited with such that they cared for , those who they loved more than life itself in the times ahead , needed most...

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Looking Through Broken Glass

~ Chapter Nine ~

Love's Last Stand

By Inuyashas Youkai

Night had soon settled over the clustered huts within the village each one of the group had known as home , as each one had tucked themselves within the offered warmth of cots and blankets , Inuyasha not to far away had Kagome snuggled with him upon a branch from his favorite tree. It was early enough that the skies had already taken on a more darkened atmosphere , but still young into the night to be able to rest up before they were to head out at dawn. Kagome's eyes had fluttered closed long ago, but the hanyou had still gazed upon her watching her sleep , as the hanyou still kept alert for anything to possible come abruptly upon them.

As the night passed on , Inuyasha fought to stay awake to keep the sight of her peaceful face within his line of sight , but as luck would have it , having her this close to him, and knowing that she was indeed safe had done alot for his nature for his body to feel inclined to give in to the slumber his mate was. Although , just before he had finally allowed his eyes to flicker downwards , in the corner of his eyes, caught what had looked like the tail end of a arrow , as it whizzed by , and almost hit Kagome 's shoulder. Opening his eyes fully , and turning towards the direction the blunt object came from to catch his pale moon eyes meet up with a dead muddy brown.

"Kikyo..."

Amber eyes, soon grew with the angry emotions clashing with the pain , as those same eyes bled trails of blood within his vision , until all that was left was the invisable cloak over everything tinting everything under his gaze , the shade of crimson. A growl soon followed , as the dead priestess was seen knotching another arrow to aim at him , and before the hanyou quickly catapulted himself fluidly with Kagome over the branch ,towards the well. Another arrow whooshed past and severed a stream of silver from its mane , cascading down from Inuyasha's shoulders, as the hanyou flipped them both over the well's cold lips, into the recieving blue.

"Inuyasha?"

"It's okay , Kagome .. Go back to sleep ..."

" Was that Kikyo ...?"

"Ah, Yes ... It was , but I won't let her hurt you Kagome.."

Kagome gasped once their eyes met , " Inuyasha your ey-"

"I know that Kagome, that 's why we came back here.. I didn't want to hurt her either.. I know she's under Naraku's control still , and none of the things are under her doing , but I can't stop the transformation when she goes after my mate..!"Inuyasha growled , while leaping from the well , and finding a spot within the untamed blades of grass near the well , with Kagome still in his protective hold.

"Inu Yasha ?"

"Hmm?"

Without answering, Kagome wiggled from out of his hold , but didn't escape the swipe of claws when she moved abruptly , as her flesh brushed up against them, and walked the couple steps back towards the well. As Kagome's steps proceeded to close the gap between the well , and herself, their surrounding's began to change, as though it was slowly transforming, along with the steps it took Inuyasha coming down from his .

The skies darkening , and the day appeared taking on the distincted presence of night , but without the moon' s pale light to guide them . As Kagome's fingertips grazed the cold stone opening of the well , the miko felt the pulse that told of the power it possessed , and then to her surprise the flutter against her palm began to fade. Chocolate eyes lingered staring into the dark abyss, with her bangs sheilding her eyes, as tears began to sprung , running down her cheeks. A concerned voice broke the concentration that Kagome had aimed towards the well , and with it knowing the truth.

"Kagome...?" A very human Inuyasha whispered, hesitantly.. "What is it , what's wrong...?" the hanyou continued , as he had soon appeared running to her side , to raise her eyes to face his.

"The well, Inuyasha ... It's closed.. I felt it .. Kikyo sealed the well.."

"What!" An Irate human wrapped his arms around Kagome , and jumped into the well with her only to prove her wrong ..

Although , as both of them reached past the open mouth of the well , where the blue haze would normally come up to greet them , but this time it did not, and both Inuyasha and Kagome met the ground instead. Once the confirmation was recieved of what Kikyo had done , Kagome's sobs grew more to where her body was shaking with her cries, and Inuyasha stood frozen still.

"I 'am sorry , Inuyasha ..!"

"Kagome , no ! It's not your fault that Kikyo was made to do something stupid .. It's okay .. We will find another way , don't cry..." Inuyasha soothed coming near her , and pulled her weakened body , comsumed with enough sorrow for them both , for what that meant .

Nevertheless , the hopes that each one of them held to be able to find another way to the other side , didn't curb the fear of what would happen if they couldn't , now that they were trapped on the other side away from the friends forced to face Naraku , and without being able to help them , each one knew what that meant.

Naraku would survive , and their friends would not. Not only that but the very fact of his survival would bring him into this time , as it was they were separated now , so they would have to fight him on their own, but the chances of winning this battle without a miracle ,was very slim ,in the possibility of not having the rest of their pack with them ,when they came to face him.

Authors note- Thankyou for everyone still with me on this story.. I am back with lots of additions to each of my stories , but this one will take on a new turn , as Inuyasha attempts to live in a time with his mate , other than his own . Many laughs , as the hanyou couple tries to manage , soon to come .. hehehe..

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Looking Through Broken Glass

~ Chapter Ten ~

Jumping Through Hoops , Knocking Down Barriers

Inuyashas Youkai

Needless to say , the task in getting Inuyasha settled for the night in the present was a strenuous but rather humorous endevour , and unfortunately became the start of a string of mishaps , ones that the Higarashi's knew would eventually come , although not to the ways they expected. The night began where Kagome, and Inuyasha for the moment took reprieve from goading the well to perform , hours after they should have , but their reasoning for being persistent was understood. Greeting the awaiting family members within the house that centered on the shrine came without much hitch , because up till then the two had been rather silent, in regards to the situation having occurred , and shock still rushed into the veins hotly .

Although , once dinner had arrived , neither two , Inuyasha nor Kagome, had the urge to fill their stomachs at the time due to the thoughts that consumed their minds , so with that decided , there was one word that followed that somehow broke the two from their silent trance .. One word carried by a distinctive sentence , caught by a set of sensitive pair of fluffy appendages , progressing into what should've been a expected reaction, and being one that distracted Kagome's current musings , just by one cringing word. At least to the hanyou in their midst ..

Bath..

"Oh Hell, No .. Not that shit again .. You didn't think I'd remember what happened last time did you ?" A hanyou daringly retorted ..

" Inuyasha ..."The following sugary sweetness followed, as the one possessing it gently guided him with a soft touch on his lower back.

"I don't care wench ! Sit me to kingdom come if that's what you want , but.. N. O. And you can't make me .." A impatient snarl broke , one that demanded his bitch to hear the words he was speaking, ones that he would not back down from , as his claws dug just a bit further on the door frame preventing his entry in the chamber of torture , or so he thought as the memories of his last experience claiming his so called horrid bath time , still passing through like it was yesterday..

"Inuyasha ! " Kagome's voice spoke threateningly for her companion in warning for him to release the splintering door frame before it would come off its frame, but the hanyou didn't waver ..

"Either you move right this second Inuyasha , or you get the hose ... Unless you'd like me to take you up on the offer , and sit you to 'Hell' instead !"Kagome taunted , with a emerging evil glint in her eye, as a idea came to her..

"What's a hose wench , sounds like something I'd use Tetsuseiga on ? "

"Not at all , but its something you have to face , since you have to do things the hard way .." Kagome responded deviously ..

"What are you up too, bitch ? I don't think I like the way your looking at me ?"

"Nothing , I am only giving you a choice , mate ?"

"Well , given the choices , Ka . Go. Me .. What do you think I 'd chose, I as hell don't want to be sat to hell , seeing as I'd rather stay then beat the bitch Kikyo before she even due to arive , which won't happen anyway cause her soul would eventually go to you .."the hanyou teased , somehow knowing his wench was up to something, especially that she hadn't quite sat him like what was expected ..

"Eventually.."

"And I downright refuse to relive the hell in the 'bath' , as you say again with the brat ! So I guess I take on whatever that thing is you said .. What was it ?"

"So , its the hose then Inuyasha ?" Kagome spoke with barely contained excitement for what she knew he'd chose , and the pleasure she'd have introducing him to what he'd have to eventually face , but she could have a little fun while getting him clean.

" Yes... But , just remember Kagome .. I know where you sleep ..." Inuyasha whispered sensuously within her ear before nipping them teasingly .

" Exactly .. Hey Souta ! Bring me a bucket please ...?"Kagome sand while coyly escaping from his hold , and skipping up the stairs grabbing what she might need , then changing into her bathing suit, snatching up the nearby package , leftover from last years party , as her secret weapon...

"Sure thing , Kagome.." Souta returned , as he passed his mother ,while she was guiding their grandfather in his room to retire ..

"Don't stay up too late , you all have school in the morning ..."

"We , won't ! " Kagome , as well as Souta sang !

Once convincing the hanyou to chance in less covering attire , Inuyasha had went inside to change , then returned to the place that his Kagome had told him to be once he was ready, and at the time not noticing that he wasn't alone , with regards to the pairs of eyes mirthfully watching , only waiting for their time to strike ..

TBC...


End file.
